Is She Cheating on Me?
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my thing I did and I made things my way in order for this story to work out. Please, read the disclaimer in the story, so you'll know what I'm talking about. So, click on the story first and read the disclaimer before you decide not to read it, please. This is when Kafei thinks Anju is cheating on him with Link and Kafei gets his revenge on Link. R&R positively, please!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. It's me again. New story. This one better be good! It's a strange idea that I got. I just hope it works out. Now, in this, Anju is a young teenager. So, don't go flaming! I made things my way, so this story works out, OK? Also, halfway through typing this, I realized that I forgot about Tatl, so let's just pretend that Tatl doesn't exist, OK? No flaming, please! Thank you! Read and positively review, please. Now, I'm not saying that I don't own "The Legend of Zelda" and characters because seriously... I don't! Now, on with it! Thank you!**

**Is She...**

**Cheating**

**on**

**Me?**

Link walked into the Mayor's Residence, and he turned right to the room where the leader of the all-Zora band "The Indigo-Gos" and where the Mayor's wife, Madame Aroma, were. Link walked up to Madame Aroma, and she said, to him, "Oh dear, are you on a field trip?... Or are you the expert person-finder I hired?" Before Link could say anything, Madame Aroma continued to talk, to him, "Yes, yes, yes. I say, you have the face of a pro. The characteristics of the person I want you to find... Yes, yes. I know them." Madame Aroma continued to talk before Link could say anything. She said, "The person I want you to locate is my son, Kafei. You know him, don't you?..." Link shook his head "no". "You don't? Really?" Link shook his head "no" again. Madame Aroma continued, "He disappeared about a month ago. It's terrible! I'm so very worried... I can't get food down my throat and I've lost five pounds." Link had a look of concern on his face. Madame Aroma continued, "You haven't anything, though? Oh, dear..." Then Madame Aroma asked Link, "Well? Could you look for him?" Link said, "Yes." Madame Aroma's face lit up with joy, and she said, "Oh my, of course. You are an expert. Well, I'm counting on you!"

Madame Aroma handed a mask to Link. The face of the mask was an off-white. There were places for the eyes and mouth to go, and the hair on the mask was blue. Link put the mask in his belt pouch and he waved a quick "goodbye" to Madame Aroma, and she waved a quick "goodbye" to him, too. Link walked out of the room where Madame Aroma and the leader of "The Indigo-Gos" were. Then Link walked out of the Mayor's Residence.

Link made his way to the Stock Pot Inn, and once he got there, he went inside. He pulled the mask with blue hair out of his belt pouch and he put it on. He walked up to the front desk of the inn. Anju, who worked at the Stock Pot Inn, was at the front desk. Once Link walked up to the front desk, Anju gasped, and placed both of her hands over her mouth, and she said, surprised, "You're also looking for Kafei? I have a request! Kafei... I have a clue... that will help you find him. Tonight, at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." Link took off the mask and put it back in his belt pouch. Just then, a man walked into the Stock Pot Inn, and he managed to hear, "Tonight, at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." The man grew curious. _Our_ _kitchen? _The man thought. The man left the Stock Pot Inn and he headed over to the Laundry Pool. The man rang the bell beside the pool and once the bell rang, a child wearing a long shirt with many designs on it opened the door that was on the other side of the pool. The child also had shoulder-length blue hair. The man ran over to where the child was, and he said, to him, "I saw Anju talking to a boy about your age. She said, to him, "Tonight, at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." I'm just wondering... What does she mean by _our_ kitchen? I'm also wondering what she wants to talk to him about..." Then the child said, "It's probably nothing, Gokku..." "Well, I think it is, Kafei!" said Gokku. "Why do you always assume stuff like that, Gokku?" asked Kafei. "It's just the way I am." answered Gokku. Then Gokku said, "I think something's going on here, Kafei... I'll sneak into the Stock Pot Inn tonight and listen to what they're talking about, and then, I'll come here to tell you what I heard." "Alright, then..." said Kafei.

_**That night...**_

"I'm sorry to trouble you late at night... It's about him... Kafei. I received a letter from... him. Strange... isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person... But there's no mistaking it's from him! It's clear... to me... Please! Here is my letter. Please, put this in a postbox. When this is delivered... When he receives my letter... You should be able to meet him! Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please, after you've seen him... Tell me how he looked. I'm scared... I... I can't go. Can I ask this of you?" Anju finished saying. "Yes." replied Link. "Thank you... very much." said Anju. Anju handed Link her letter to Kafei. Anju said, "Please, mail it immediately in the morning."

Gokku was late getting to the Stock Pot Inn. All he heard was, "Here is my letter. Please, put it in a postbox. When this is delivered... When he receives my letter... You should be able to meet him!" Gokku quit listening. That's all he needed to hear. _You should be able to meet him! __Meet__ him__... What type of meeting? _Gokku thought. _Is it a letter telling Kafei that Anju no longer loves him? That she's with another guy? We'll wait and see... _Gokku thought.

Gokku left the Stock Pot Inn by the exit at the top of the stairs before Anju or Link seen him. He headed over to the Laundry Pool and rang the bell. Kafei opened the door on the other side of the pool. Gokku sprinted over to Kafei, and Gokku said, "I know it's for sure, now! Anju _is_ with another guy." "Why are you so sure?" asked Kafei. Gokku answered, "This is what she said, to that guy, "Here is my letter. Please, put this in a postbox. When this is delivered... When he receives my letter... You should be able to meet him!" I quit listening after that. I'm tell you, Kafei, that she's really with another guy! That letter is probably saying that she no longer loves you and that she's with another guy! She probably wants that guy to meet you so he can rub in that he's with Anju now!" Kafei's eyes widened. Kafei said, with anger, "He'll meet me all right... He'll have a meeting with my fist!" "There's no need for violence, Kafei..." said Gokku. "Yes, there is, Gokku!" shouted Kafei. Kafei asked Gokku, "So, what's this bastard look like?" Gokku answered, "Well, he's around the age of eleven. He's wearing a green tunic and a green floppy hat, and..." "I know exactly who that is! I've seen him wandering around Clock Town when I go out! It looks like he's not from around here... Tomorrow morning... When he's mailing that letter... I'll get him... I'll get him good..."

_**The next morning...**_

Link was at the postbox beside the ramp that went up to the pathway leading down to the Laundry Pool. "Deposit mail here. Ka-ching!" said the postbox. Link pulled the letter, that Anju had given him last night, out of his belt pouch. He was about to insert it into the postbox when someone said "hello" beside him. Link turned his head to face the person, who had spoken to him. Link smiled, and said "hi" back to the person. Link turned his head, so that he was facing the postbox again. Link was about to insert the letter into the postbox again when the person asked him, "Who's that letter for?" Before Link could answer the person, the person said, "Come for a little walk with me." Link said, "I will as soon as I mail this letter..." Then the person said, "The letter can wait." The person grabbed onto Link's wrist and pulled him away from the postbox. Link turned his head to look at the postbox, then he turned his head back around, so that he was facing forward again. This person was literally pulling Link up the ramp.

The person was pulling Link down the pathway to the Laundry Pool. He pulled Link around the pool and to the door that was beside the pool. "Where are we going?" asked Link, a little nervous. "In here." answered the person, pulling Link. This person opened the door and pulled Link inside. The person closed the door behind them and the person pulled Link up a set of stairs, and then, another set of stairs. The room that the person pulled Link into, was a room with a bed, a desk, and a few crates stacked in a corner. "I'll take that." said the person, grabbing the letter out of Link's hand. The person finally let go of Link. "Wait... That letter is important!" said Link, worried, holding out his hand. "I know that, you bastard!" said the person, angrily. "What?!" asked Link, in shock. "You heard me. You're a bastard because you stole my girlfriend!" "Kafei?..." asked Link, in shock. "Yes, I'm Kafei, and you stole my girlfriend!" "What?..." asked Link, confused. "Don't act all stupid! You know what I'm talking about! My friend "Gokku" seen you and Anju talking, saying that you should meet me and have this letter sent to me..." Kafei held up the letter. "What's this letter about anyway, huh? Is it going to say that Anju left me for you? That she doesn't love me anymore? Huh? What's it say?" asked Kafei, in anger. "No! I don't know what it says!" shouted Link. "You know very well what it says!" shouted Kafei.

Kafei slammed the letter down on the desk and he punched Link in the face. Link yelled out in pain and the force of the impact sent him to the floor. Link held his nose, which started bleeding and Kafei kicked him in the stomach. Link groaned in pain and held his stomach. Kafei grabbed onto Link by the hair on the front of his head and pulled him up from the floor. Link held onto his hair, so that it wouldn't hurt as much and so that Kafei wouldn't rip it out. He forced Link up against the wall, and Kafei shouted, to Link, "This is what you get for stealing my girlfriend! The next time I see you with her, I'll kill you! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Link was crying, saying, through tears, "It's a... misunderstanding... Please, Kafei, just read... the letter... I assure you that it doesn't say anything about Anju... not loving you any... anymore..." "I don't believe you! You're just trying to get away! Well, I'm not done with you yet!" hissed Kafei. Kafei kneed Link in the groin. Link cried out in pain and he held his groin in pain, and slumped to the floor. Link was still crying. "Just read the damn letter!" shouted Link. Kafei knelt down beside Link, and said, "I'll read the letter once I'm done with you..." Kafei stood up and kicked Link in the face. Link screamed in pain and held his nose, and blood was pouring out. "You broke my nose... You broke my fucking nose!..." "Good!" shouted Kafei.

Link tried to stand up. He used the wall for support. Once he stood up, he turned around, so that he faced Kafei. Link's face had blood smeared on it and more blood was dripping out of his nose. Link unsheathed his Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield, and he said, strained, but through gritted teeth, "Don't touch me again... Or else, I'm going to have to hurt you, Kafei, and I don't want to do that..." "Oh, perfect. I wasn't thinking... I can use your sword to hurt you!" said Kafei. He sounded evil. Kafei grabbed Link's sword out of his hand and he managed to knock Link's shield out of his hand. Link stepped back and he was up against the wall. Kafei walked up to Link and he hit Link in the side of the head with the hilt of the sword. Since Link was right beside a set of stairs, when Kafei hit him in the side of the head, Link fell down the stairs. Link was barely conscious when he landed at the bottom of the first set of stairs. Link's shield was right beside him. And Kafei threw the sword down the stairs at Link. "I mean it... If I see you with Anju again, I WILL kill you! Do you understand?!" shouted Kafei. Link nodded. "Now, get out!" shouted Kafei, pointing to the direction of the stairs.

Link got up, off the floor slowly, while grabbing his sword and shield. Kafei was watching him, and he shouted, "Hurry up!" Link was grunting and groaning in pain. He managed to sheath his sword and shield, and he grabbed onto the railing with both hands, and slowly walked down the last set of stairs. "I said, Hurry!" shouted Kafei. Link tried to go a little bit faster down the stairs, but he was hurting too much. All of a sudden, Link was pushed down the last set of stairs. Link tumbled down the stairs. "Get out!" shouted Kafei. Link was laying right beside the door and he got up, onto his knees, and he grabbed onto the doorknob, and slightly turned it. The door opened slightly and Link pushed it all the way open. He crawled out the door, and Kafei shouted, "Close the door!" Link pushed the door closed with his foot and he continued crawling on the ground beside the pool.

Just then, someone was walking down the path that led to the Laundry Pool. It was, oh, no, Anju... Link was thinking, _I need help, but it can't be from Anju... It can't be from Anju... Or else, Kafei will kill me... _Anju noticed Link crawling on the ground, and she shouted, "Boy! Are you alright?!" She ran over to him. "No... No... Anju, no..." Link was barely saying. "What was that, honey? I can't hear you..." asked Anju, in a gentle voice. "Anju, get away from me..." Link barely said, to Anju. "Why? What's wrong, honey?" asked Anju, gently, but worriedly. "Kafei..." Link barely said. "Kafei?" asked Anju, confused. "Kafei beat me... He thinks... you're cheating... on... him..." Link barely said. "What? Kafei's in there? He beat you?" asked Anju, shocked. "Yes..." Link barely replied. "I'll have to give him a piece of my mind!" shouted Anju. "But first, you need help." said Anju. "No, Anju... No..." Link barely said. "Why not?" asked Anju. "Because... Kafei said that if he sees me with you again, he'll kill me..." Link barely answered. "Boy... Uh... What's your name?" asked Anju. "Link..." Link barely replied. Anju said, "Well, Link, I'll give Kafei a piece of my mind right now! I have to get someone to take you back to my hotel. Guru-Guru should be here at any time now. I'll get him to take you back. Then, I'll go in and tell Kafei a thing or two!"

Just then, Guru-Guru came down the path that led to the Laundry Pool. He saw Anju and Link, and quickly headed over to them. Guru-Guru asked, worriedly, "Anju, what's wrong? What's wrong with this boy?" Anju answered, "Guru-Guru, he's been beaten. He's been beaten by Kafei..." "Kafei?..." asked Guru-Guru, in shock. "Yes, and I'm going in there right now to give Kafei a piece of my mind. So, if you don't mind, could you... take Link back to my hotel? Apparently, Kafei said, to Link, that if he sees Link with me again, that he'll kill him. It's a huge risk being here with Link right now. So, could you take him?" said Anju. "Absolutely, Ms. Anju. I'll take him back to your hotel." said Guru-Guru, with no hesitation. "Thank you." said Anju. "No problem." said Guru-Guru, as he picked up Link in his arms. "Be careful." said Guru-Guru. And Guru-Guru carried Link away from Anju.

Anju tried to open the door that led into Kafei's Hideout, but it wouldn't open... It was locked from the outside. Anju turned around and saw the bell on the bridge that crossed over the Laundry Pool. She quickly walked over to the bell and rang it. Kafei opened the door and when he saw Anju, he started to run back inside. She shouted, "Kafei!" She was shocked that Kafei was a child.

…

When Kafei went back inside, he ran up the stairs and into the room that he was hiding out in. He quickly grabbed the letter off the desk and he went over to his bed, and sat on it with a **FLOP**. He ripped open the envelope of the letter and he pulled it out, and read it. It said:

_Dear Kafei,_

_I miss you. I'm wondering where you are because I love you. I'm worried sick about you. Why did you run away? Why did you run away from... me? Please, Kafei, come home. Whatever it is, we can talk about it. We can solve it. No matter what, I'll always love you. You're my one true love and I'll never love anyone else besides you... Please, come home, Kafei..._

_Love,_

_Anju _

The letter brought tears to Kafei's eyes. He set the letter down on the bed and ran down the stairs, and out the door. When he got outside, he saw Anju sitting on the log bench, crying. "Anju!" Kafei called out. Anju looked up from crying in her hand and she saw him. "Kafei... Kafei!" shouted Anju. Anju and Kafei ran to each other, and gave each other a long lasting hug. They were both crying, and Anju asked, "What happened to you, Kafei?" Kafei answered, through tears, "The Skull Kid... The Skull Kid transformed me into a kid... I ran away because I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore... I was scared... Then my friend "Gokku" said that you were with another guy. And I believed him... It was all just a misunderstanding... A misunderstanding... I beat that poor boy to death... I threatened to kill him... And he was innocent... Completely innocent... He was just trying to help us... And I was so stupid..." "It's alright, now, Kafei. But what you need to do to make things right, is to apologize to Link, the kid you beat, and help me take care of him, OK?" said Anju. Kafei gently let go of Anju, and he said, to her, "Yes. Absolutely."

Anju and Kafei held hands, and they left the Laundry Pool. They were heading to the Stock Pot Inn. Once they got to the Stock Pot Inn, they saw Anju's Mother. Era (Anju's Mother) turned her head to see who walked in the door and when she saw Anju and a child Kafei, her eyes widened. "Kafei?..." Era barely asked. She was in too much of shock. "Hi, Mama." said Kafei, to Era. Kafei always called Anju's Mother "Mama" because she was like a Mother to him. Anju asked her Mother, "Ma, where did Guru-Guru take that boy?" "Uh... Uh... Guru-Guru... took him upstairs... to our room..." answered Era. She was still in shock by seeing Kafei. A child Kafei. "OK. Thanks, Ma." said Anju. Anju and Kafei, still holding hands, headed up the stairs to Anju and her Mother's room. Once they got there, Anju opened the door to she and her Mother's room. When they walked in, they saw Link sitting up in Anju's bed and Guru-Guru holding a handkerchief up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Guru-Guru turned his head and he saw Anju and Kafei in the doorway of the room. Link glanced over to Anju and Kafei. Link's eyes widened with fear, and he shouted, "Get him the hell away from me!" "It's alright, Link. He and I talked, and he now knows that it was just a huge misunderstanding, and he's here to apologize to you, and help take care of you." said Anju. Anju faced Kafei, and said, "Kafei." Kafei nodded and went over to Link. Link tensed up and Kafei sat beside him on the bed. "Link, I'm more sorry than I can ever be for beating you. I'm not like that. My friend "Gokku" and I misunderstood. You were trying to explain the truth to me, but I wouldn't listen... And I'm more than sorry for threatening you, too. I just... I just really love Anju and I don't want her to be taken away from me. And I thought that was happening. I thought that _you_ were taking her away from me. I'm so, so sorry..." Kafei finished and he began to cry. Link slightly pushed Guru-Guru away from him, so that Link could hug Kafei. "I forgive you." said Link. Link and Kafei separated from the hug, and Link said, to Kafei, "I'm glad that Anju had found you and talked some sense into you." Then Kafei said, "She didn't really talk sense into me... I read the letter..." "Well, I'm glad. Friends?" said Link. "Friends." said Kafei. They shook hands.

_**Two days later...**_

Link had saved Termina from the menacing Moon and now, it was the day of the Carnival of Time. And the day of Anju and Kafei's Wedding. The curse broke from Kafei and he was a young teenager again. The entire town of Clock Town was at Anju and Kafei's Wedding, including Link. He was at the Wedding, too. He was happy and excited, like nothing ever happened to him. Kafei didn't break his nose like he thought he did. Once the Wedding ceremony was over, all of the townsfolk and Link celebrated the Carnival of Time. Link decided to stay in Termina for awhile and Anju and Kafei lived the married life happily ever after.

_**The**_

_**End**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! It's interesting, I know. The idea just came into my mind and I had to write it! I have a wild imagination, that's for sure! Well, review positively, please! More stories coming up soon! There's a lot more stories that I want to write! I just keep getting ideas! I just hope that they're good ideas! See ya!**

**- ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
